User blog:Morganaforever/Episode Review: The Diamond of the Day Part 1
It was a beautiful episode. It was nice to see the Crystal Cave and Balinor again! The following scenes are the ones that stole the episode for me: *Merlin and Arthur speaking about Merlin's decision to not go in the battle with Arthur *Merlin/Morgana confrontation. Finally! Too bad they did not talk about their past very much. It gave me chills near the end, where she laughed. *Merlin telling Arthur what do to via telepathy. *Merlin/Balinor scene. *Morgana and Mordred shooting a meteor together! *Morgana creating a second Excalibur. *The battle! It is weird though how Morgana just stood on a cliff like a boss while everyone else was fighting! *Morgana trapping Merlin in the Crystal Cave, making true one of the old legends! *Eira was a nice and interesting guest star. Things I did not like about the episode: *The tavern scene. Really unnecessary. *Morgana and young Merlin NOT fighting. Everyone expected a fight between the two for ages, and now it'll never happen. *We got no clear image from the crystal cave visions(but my eye caught a series 3 Morgana somewhere...is it just me?) *Merlin being scared of the Saxons and cowering in fear, letting only Gwaine fight. Come on Merlin, take a sword and fight. Morgana did the same againist the knights of Camelot when you did that to her... *My biggest complaint is about the way Merlin got his magic back. It was cheesy, fairy tail-ish, and Peter Pan-ish. Just believe! Seriously... That's all! The structure of the review is different, because I know everyone watched the episode and I don't see why I should add the full summary. All in all, it was a VERY epic episode!!! I give it a 9/10! Did you like this episode? Yes, I loved it. It was good. Mediocre. Boring! How do you feel about next episode? Merlin reveals his magic! Morgana and Gwen survive(but they look old, tired, depressed....) and that's that. What do you think? 20:48,12/22/2012 Some questions to ponder on... *'Why did Merlin get his magic back so easily?' I do get that he is supposed to be the most epic sorcerer in the series, but still, it does not make sense that he gets his powers back simply by believing in himself. It is such a cliche and unrealistic, plus makes the whole thing with Merlin losing his magic useless. And to be honest, this was definitely one of the things I was looking for.. *'Why did Merlin say "Face me, Morgana!" when it was clear he could not beat her without his powers?' In such a situation, a person who has no powers and is not a good swordfighter should simply leg it, not want to face a powerful sorceress like Morgana. Also, it does not make sense that Merlin was so fearful without magic, yet now he all of the sudden finds the courage to face Morgana without her powers! Simply unrealistic! *'Why did Arthur, Merlin and the knights play the game?' It does not make sense that during times of war people would have such fun. I myself would have gathered an army instead of him, because losing my kingdom again is certainly not something I'd like to do. This scene truly made it seem like they were not taking the war as seriously as Morgana herself. 21:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts